


The spotlight is on... (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open 2020, Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My drawing on Australian Open 2020 4th Round.
Kudos: 14





	The spotlight is on... (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> From <https://twitter.com/babolat/status/1221655109915926530>.  
Good luck to Semifinals!!
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
